A Dream Can Tell the Future
by Little Red Panda
Summary: HIATUS...Until further notice....major rewriting being done.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

_I stand in a room, that has an eerie green glow to it. I can barely make out the shadowed figure laying on the ground. As I approach, I realize who I was staring at._

"_No! This can't be!" I screamed. "I'm-"_

"_That will not work," said a silky voice. I turned to face it._

"_You look frightened child...and you should be!" the voice rang through the room._

"_S-Show yourself!" I stuttered._

"_In good time, I will reveal myself, but what is a mere human like you going to do?" I stood still unable to say a word, glancing down I say the badly injured body, of my ghost half. Kneeling down, put my hand on its shoulder...I felt nothing put pain shock my entire body. My screams echoed in the room, but were overpowered by the high pitch laughter._

"_Do you think we would make it that easy for you...Danny Fenton!" the voiced shouted. I stood up and scanned the room, trying to find the one responsible for this._

"_Danny..." a familiar voice whispered. I looked down at my ghostly half, but it wasn't there, instead..._

"_SAM!" her name escaped from my lips, I bent down, and went to grab her, but a quick flash of silver and black, got to her first. My ghostly have was holding her, I ran to her, but my ghost half shot an ecto-ray at me._

"_There is nothing you can do save her. We control your ghostly half. Your dear, Sam doesn't have much time...neither do you....Kill them!" Bright flashes of green and red blinded me._

* * *

"BAM!" a raven haired teenager fell of his bed on to the floor.

"OOOhh, my head..." Danny Fenton said as he got up. "What a weird dream....what time is it?" glancing at his alarm clock Danny jumped up from the floor and ran around his room, getting dressed as fast as he could. Going intangible, he flew down stairs where his sister and parents were waiting for him.

"Danny! It's about time! We've been calling you for over five minutes!" Jazz exclaimed, when the ghost boy appeared in front of them

"Sorry, I didn't hear my alarm-"

"Come on Danny, we've got to leave now," his sister yelled, as she pushed him toward the front door.

"But...break-"

"There's no time!" Still push her little brother to the front of the door, Maddie and Jack Fenton stopped them.

"I can't believe my little boy is graduating!" Maddie squealed, as she hugged her son.

"I'm proud of you son." Jack said giving his son a hug as well. The Fenton family loaded in the Fenton RV and drove away.

A large sea of red could be seen, from the windows of the Fenton RV, as graduating students stood in front of Casper High School. Once the RV was parked Danny, leapt out, and ran toward his two best friends. Tucker Foley was trying to keep his cap on, and Sam Manson, a look of displeasure on her face.

"I can't believe I have to wear this stupid thing!" Sam said as Danny stood next her, grabbing her hand.

"Don't worry Sam, as soon as the ceremony is over you can take it off." Danny said smiling at his girlfriend.

"So Tuck, you said you had a gift for us?" the ghost boy asked.

"I do, but you guys don't get to see it til after the ceremony is over." Tucker smiled.

"Awww, come on..." Sam said.

"Nope, sorry guys, I gotta go. You know, being mayor, the want me to speak before you guys come on stage." Tucker said as he ran off in to the school. As Danny and Sam walked in to the school, before they went into their respected rooms for the ceremony, they kissed. Sitting at the desk, Danny's mind wonder to the dream he had, trying to figure out what it could possibly mean. Then, there was some type of buzzing sound, Danny couldn't figure out what it was, then suddenly something shook him.

"Danny! Wake up!" Tucker said, "Come it's time." The sound Pomp and Circumstance could be heard, and all the graduating students were lined up in alphabetical order. Time seem to have sped up, before Danny knew it was his turn to get his diploma.

"Daniel Fenton!" announced Mr. Lancer. A loud cheer erupted from the crowd. Danny walked up to Mr. Lancer, who handed him his diploma.

"Well done, Fenton." Mr. Lancer said as he shook Danny's hand. The rest of the graduation ceremony went by quite fast. As the farewell speech was coming to an close, Danny turned invisible and flew over to Sam's side. As if on cue, he reappeared and the two embraced, kissing as the red caps were thrown in the air. The students gathered their caps, and started to pose for pictures with family and friends. When the pictures were taken and congratulations said, the trio walked out of the front doors of Casper High School for the last time.


	2. Chapter Two

"Sam! Tucker!" Danny yelled. Hoping they didn't go to class yet. He continued to search for them when he finally gave up and went to the boys' bathroom to change back in to Danny Fenton._ So much well wait for you Danny. Oh well I'll just me with them later and tell them about that strange dream._ Once more a blue stream came out of his mouth… "RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" the school bell went.

" DARN IT!" the hybrid yelled. He quickly changed back into his ghost form. Danny flew through the bathroom once more and looked for the ghost._ UH…when I find that ghost I'm gonna…_ The hallway was deserted; he came close to the ground so he could go back to human form. Danny quickly open his locker, he grabbed his for science.

" Mr. Lancer's gonna kill me," Danny mumbled. When he looked through the window he saw a woman. So he walked praying it was another teacher just talking to Lancer. The woman stared at him and then looked on a clipboard.

" Ah…you must be Mr. Funton," she said.

" Uh…it's _Fenton,"_ Danny responded.

" Ah…your right. I must have read it to fast. Well then please take your and well get started. As many of you are aware that your teacher Mr. Lancer is out sick for the week. So I will be subbing for him this week. My name is Ms. Sinestra," Ms. Sinestra said. She began looking at the lesson plan Lancer had left. She looked at the class occasionally and then back at the notes. She walked toward the blackboard and started to write down a bunch of tedious notes. Danny could help fall asleep, since he was tired from the late night ghost hunting, that he barely realized that she was right in front of him tapping her tiny foot.

"TAP! TAP!" her foot went. Ms. Sinestra finally smacked a ruler on the table. Danny immediately awoke; he stared up at her and started to blush.

" Well Mr. Fenton…I see that you were not paying attention, and not to mention a loud snoring noise as I tried to explain to the class how a cell goes through osmosis. But since the class was disrupted by your snoring, I have to give you detention," she said.

_Great! Just great! Now I have detention. Uh…first I sense a ghost and there not even their, then I'm late for class, now I have detention!_ The bell rang and Danny rushed out to find Tucker and Sam. Went toward his locker when once again a blue stream came out of his mouth.


	3. Chapter Three

Danny looked around the hall and didn't see anyone nor a ghost for that matter. So ignored it, and went to his second period class. His became day more worse than it was already. Every class that led up to his lunch had given him a detention. "RINGGGG!" the bell rung as it released as Danny from prison. He headed to his locker and changed his books. Then he went to the cafeteria.

" HEEY! FENTON!" Dash yelled over the cafeteria. Danny continued to walk toward the line of other students getting their new vegetarian lunch or the original ones. Dash walked over to Danny and grabbed him by the collar.

" Do you know what day it is, Fenton?" Dash asked smiling evilly.

" Um…Monday?" Danny responded.

" Nope. It's a test week and do you know what that means?" Dash said

" Um…you're going to let me go," Danny said with a weak smile.

" No, that means, I'm going to be tutored by your sister, and if I fail. You're going to wish that you were never born!" Dash shouted. Dash dropped Danny and went back to the 'popular' table. _This is the worst day of my life! Where are Sam and Tucker?_ He grabbed his lunch and sat down at the usual table, but only Tucker was there.

" Where's Sam?" Danny asked as he opened his soda.

" Oh, she at the library working on some new protest thing," Tucker explained.

" Well, why didn't you guys wait for me this morning?" Danny said.

" Oh, we did you just never showed up. Sam and I got detention for it. You must have been really late," Tucker said.

" Yeah," Danny sighed. Danny filled in Tucker about his weird dream and what had happen all morning since he woke up. Not to mention all his detentions so far and the threat from Dash. Tucker looked at him and then turned to his organizer thing and started to write do a new schedule for Danny. Just then Sam came running through the cafeteria.

" You guess won't believe what just went on in the library," Sam said excitedly.

" What?" Danny and Tucker said in unison.

" While I was researching on a way to make it illegal to dissect frogs in this city or even the country. I saw the new sub…Ms. Sinestra carrying a large disgusting steak, and ribs. I wonder how she got those since the school doesn't serve those,"

" Wait a minute Sam! You're saying that the sub had steak and ribs in the library. I know it the teachers have some sort of buffet that serves delicious meat," Tucker said as he started to drool. Danny remained quite through out the rest of lunch except when Tucker had told Sam what had happened to Danny in the last couple of hours. Again the bell rang as signal for all the students to return to there never ending prison. Danny walked with Tucker to the boys' locker room, as he turned toward Danny he froze. Danny had just become intangible.

" DANNY!" Tucker shouted.

" What!" Danny said

" Your invisible," Tucker said as he looked around the hall. Danny quickly found a place to hide and changed back to normal. Then Danny stared up at Tucker with a horrified look.


	4. Chapter Four

Danny plopped down in an empty desk and stared up at the clock. It was only three fifteen. _Why me? I'm going to be here for two more hours! Mom and Dad will kill me!_ Danny sat there very tediously waiting to go home. He looked around the room hoping for the ghost to show up so he could get out early, as there was no teacher in the room (makes you wonder why Danny went and sat there in the first place, huh.). Well as that thought came to him, Ms. Sinestra walked in and sat at the teacher's desk staring at Danny with great interest.

" Well Mr._ Fenton_. I see the other teachers caught you sleeping in their classes, no?" Ms. Sinestra smiled evilly.

" How did you know I got detentions from them?" Danny asked.

" They told me in the faculty lounge. Well I can also see why Mr. Lancer gives out so much extra credit too," she said. Danny was lost for words, not one teacher had ever said something like that to him._ I hope Lancer is back tomorrow…wait what was I just thinking I don't want him back. But neither do I want this sub either, well I can hope for a new sub at least._ He glanced at the clock again it was, four fifty. _Yes only ten more minutes, left. Wait I was just in the classroom with no teacher to watch for nearly two hours and I now just realize this!_ (Well that thought came a little to late didn't it now.) Then Ms. Sinestra glanced at it too.

" I guess I can dismiss you early, but I better not catch you sleeping in another one of my classes…that I am subbing." Ms. Sinestra said as she headed for the door. He quickly grabbed his backpack and ran out the door before Ms. Sinestra was out of it. Danny didn't even glance back as he hurried through the hall.


	5. Chapter Five

Danny could help but feel so stupid for staying in detention without teacher (now we can all see why Danny is a "C" student. But we still love him.), we walked all the way to his locker hoping for a little load of homework. He looked at his notebooks, and frowned, tons of homework, even in P.E. _I hating finals week…we get why too much homework! How do I do this stupid P.E. work? Hmmm…run around your block for twenty minutes, practice squats for ten minutes, then practice boxing for forty minutes. _ Danny looked up from his notebook and smiled. The P.E. homework was the best thing to happen to him all day (why? Well isn't it obvious) he did this everyday since the accident. He looked at the rest of his homework and frowned once again, Danny put all his books in his backpack just as (can you guess what it is?) a blue stream escaped from his mouth. Quickly putting the last book in. He changed in to the butt-kicking hybrid, Danny Phantom once again. He looked around for the ghost, he fazed through all the classrooms. When he went it to the science room he found what he was looking for, but it made stare. Ms. Sinestra was floating around the classroom. She looked at Danny with an evil smile. She went towards the desk, and Danny moved slightly toward her.

" So you caught me, Danny. Now what are you going to do. Stuff me that ridiculous thermos of yours and send me back to the ghost zone," Ms. Sinestra said.

" But your human, there's now way you can be part ghost too," Danny said still staring at her.

"I'm not human boy. I'm something much more powerful than some stupid human or half breed!" She shouted. Danny was still staring at her but with a more confused look. Ms. Sinestra was opening her suitcase, and she shot a look at Danny. _Why is she smiling at me?_ Then she pulled out a weird looking gun and aimed it at Danny. He saw the gun and tried to fly out of the room, but it was too late. Ms. Sinestra hit Danny, and she smiling at in a more evil way than before.

"I finally got you, my dear halfa. Now you will be my slave forever," she whispered to the unconscious super hero. She then reached in to her pocket and took out some ectoplasmic rope and tied Danny up. Ms. Sinestra grabbed Danny and phased through the room, taking him back to his house, where the ghost portal a waited her.

Danny awoke and looked around, he saw his parents lab, trying to figure out how he got there so fast. Then he felt something binding his arms and legs. He slowly looked at the ghost who was holding him and suddenly remembered what happen to him.


	6. Chapter Six

" I see someone is awake," Ms. Sinestra whispered. Danny looked at her, and she gazed back at him. Slowly Danny was falling asleep,_ that's right my little ghost child._ She opened the ghost portal and went in. She went past several doors, and stopped at one that looked like a cloud. Ms. Sinestra gently touched and it opened.

" GIVE THE GHOST CHILD!" Skulker yelled behind her. Ms. Sinestra slowly turned around and looked at him with a smile.

" I'm sorry dear, but the halfa is mine," she said very calmly.

" Listen lady! You give the ghost child and you won't get hurt. Bu if you don't I'll ha-"

" You think that I'll be willing enough to give you this boy, just because appear weak?" She said no longer smiling. " Well then go ahead and try, but I should warn you, you have no I idea who you are dealing with." Skulker rushed toward her shooting ecto-plasmic goo at her. Ms. Sinestra put her had in front of her and blocked them. He then threw a net at her, but see just snapped her fingers, and the net was set on fire. Skulker was getting more and more pissed off, this time he flew right next to her and took out is new blade. He grabbed her hair and pulled it back, revealing her swan like neck. She stared at him, and with one arm she grabbed the blade and broke it. Then she grabbed his arm, Skulker was screaming in pain, as her grip was so strong. She looked at him with an evil smile, and in one quick move she set him on fire holding him there, watching him try to escape her grasp. As his screams suddenly came to end she let go and walked in to her layer.

The layer looked like a vampires room, with all the beautiful art and old stuff. It was colored with red and gold. Ms. Sinestra laid Danny on her silk bed. Then she went in to her dressing room to change. When she emerged from there she was in a red silk dress with a thin gold belt tied around her waist. She looked at the sleeping hybrid, she snapped her fingers and Danny awoke. He looked around the room and saw Ms. Sinestra or he thought it was. He stared at her with both interest and fear. She then peered down at Danny and started to laugh. _What am I doing here? Why is this woman laughing at me?_


	7. Chapter Seven

"Ah the hybrid…Danny…I see you have come," she sneered. " I have found your weakness…"

"My weakness?" Danny replied 

"Yes your weakness, though it may have taken sometime I have finally found it! MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she shouted. "Danny your weakness is yo-"

" Uh…who are you?" Danny asked.

" You have never heard of me? Well then, I should introduce myself," she coughed, " my name is Dea Pravus or as you know me…Ms. Sinestra. Now my dear, as I was saying your weakness is your friends and family." Danny stared at her in disbelief._ This is just like my dream I had…wait a minute it is my dream!_ Danny tried to push himself up, but quickly remembered that he was tied up. Dea Pravus gilded towards him she snapped her fingers again and the rope disappeared. Then Danny pushed himself and flew towards her. She looked at him and then waved her hand. An invisible force field was around her, absorbing Danny's punches and ecto-plasmic rays. When Danny stopped he, peered around her and saw the door. He took of flying toward the door hoping not to be that far in the ghost zone. Dea Pravus quickly turned around and pointed her finger at him. A bubble went around Danny, and began to shoot back his ecto-plasmic rays at him. He tried to dodge them but he couldn't. He became weaker and changed back in to his human form.

" Hmmm, you thought is it was going to be that easy. My dear, you are very valuable to me. I can risk other _evil_ ghost trying to ham you," She said with a smile.

"Uh…" Danny could barely hold his head up. She walked over to him and popped the bubble with her long sharp fingernail. Danny fell to the floor with a small thud and tried to look up at her. She walked to her bed and sat down watching Danny struggling to stand. _Hmmm…maybe I was too harsh on him. HA! He's still standing or at least trying to anyway. Maybe I should brainwash him no-_

"What are you?" Danny asked struggling to stay standing.

"Me? Oh, well if you must know I am part goddess." Dea Pravus said with an innocent smile.

"Goddess?" He said.

" Yes, which means I am immortal. And quite powerful, while you were asleep I destroyed this ghost who wanted you. He had some type of silly little blade, and flaming green hair. He was soooo weak," Dea Pravus told still smiling. _Uh…green hair…green hair…and a blade. Who could that be…no…she couldn't have…wait…oh no! I'm gonna die._


	8. Chapter Eight

_._ Danny turned his head around and looked at the door, then back at Dea Pravus. He then started to crawl towards the door, but stopped when he felt a tug. He looked back and saw gold rope, and he looked to where it might be on him. Then Danny felt something heavy around his neck.

" Do you like my collar? It was a snap to get it on you with out you noticing," she said laughing.

_Why do all the bad guys like to choke me in someway?_

"Once again why do you want me?" Danny asked as he pulled at the gold collar.

" My dear, you have such an unusual gift, and not to mention such extraordinary power. I can take your power and make you the most powerful ghost in the world." Dea explained. " Not only that with you I can rule both the real world and the ghost world."

"LADY YOU ARE SERIOULY ONE CRAZED UP FRUIT LOOP!" Danny shouted.

"HA!" she laughed. Danny continued to struggle against the collar, and then Dea started to pull him towards her. He tried to pull away but he was being choked, and had no choice to move towards her. He crawled toward her with his head down. He could risk her seeing what he was up too. _All I have to do is change back in to my ghost form and attack her. She'll never know what hit her. _He was right next to her when he turned into super hero mode. The collar fell off of Danny, he threw on of his ectoplasmic balls at her and flew towards the door.

Danny was finally free. He flew threw the ghost zone in search of the Fenton ghost portal. He turned back to his normal human self, wonder why he didn't try going ghost when had somewhat enough energy before. He just shrugged off that thought and ran up stairs to see if his parents noticed if he was gone. When he got to the living room he felt as if something was wrong. He entered the kitchen, no one was there, and the only thing left in there was a book that Jazz was reading the night before. He jolted out of the kitchen and up stairs to the bedrooms. _Where is my family? I hope they are okay? Um…maybe that Dea Pra… No!_ He dashed into Jazz's room no sign of her. Danny then rushed to his parents' room…nothing. He looked at the clock hanging near the door it read, ten-thirty. _I could have been gone that long or was I? Maybe they went to look for me? I better call Sam and Tucker._

With that thought Danny grabbed his parents' phone and started to dial Sam's number.

"RIIIIIIIINNNG! RIIIIIINNNG!" the phone went.

"Hello," a woman said.

"Um…yes, hello. Is Sam there?" Danny asked.

"Sorry, Danny she not here she hasn't been her for hours. I think she is at Tucker's"

"Thanks Mrs. Manson," he responded (for those of you who may ask this question how does Sam's mom know it is Danny, well there best friends right, wouldn't you think that Mrs. Manson would know Danny's voice?). He then dialed Tucker's number. Danny got the same responds, Tucker isn't there he has be gone for hours. Danny hung up and left the room.

(sorry if it is too short i kinda got a writer's block that keeps going on and off)


	9. Chapter Nine

"What am I going to do? My family and two best friends have disappeared!" Danny mumbled to himself as he was pacing around hi room. He looked out the window and then he heard a familiar voice speak to him.

_ "Your weakness is your family and friends…" _Danny ran out of his room and to the lab. He looked at the portal and then around the room. _I know what I have to do, but how am I going to stop a goddess? I also risk showing my family my, well…my ghost powers._ Danny grabbed a couple of inventions (the names are took long to type so, basically the all start with Fenton) and headed to the ghost zone. As he entered it for his third time, he could help but feel slightly scared. As he flew through it, he wanted to turn back and go to the safety of his home. Danny couldn't turn back now as the evil goddess had his friends and family. He came upon the door that led either to his victory or his death. He opened the door sweat running down his face, his palms started to moisten. He slowly reached for the knob, his hands shaking. He grasped and twisted it slowly. He opened the door and saw…

That the layer had changed to represent the Fenton lab and in the middle of the room was his father, Jack Fenton (sounds dramatic huh?). Danny ran towards his half dead father.

"HAHAHA!" an evil voice crackled. Danny turned to face Dea Pravus.

"Where are the rest of them?!" Danny demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" Dea hissed.

"You better tell me or else," Danny yelled, thinking of what the else would be.

"Or else what! Are you going to stick me in that thermos of yours?" Dea teased. Danny stared at her, with hate. _How can I stop her and save my family and friends? I hope dad isn't dead._ He walked over to his father and felt for a pulse. _Thank God! Dad's alive!_


	10. Chapter Ten

Sorry about this ch.being short.

Danny stared at Dea, _what am I going to do? How do I stop a goddess?!_ As he stared at her, Dea floated toward Danny's dad.

"I could take his life so easily, but I won't," Dea stared back at Danny. "The only reason I won't kill him is because I need you."

"Yes, I am quite aware of that! I will never join with you!" Danny spat.

"Well then, I will make a deal with you, my dear halfa. Yo-"

"What kind of deal?" Danny interrupted.

"Well! I was about to tell you, but you had be rude and interrupt me!" she shouted. "Anyways I would like you to find all of your enemies and bring them here, then I would like you to destroy every invention for ghost hunting made and the last one-"

"WHAT!" Danny shouted. "I have to bring all my enemies here! Why do you what all my enemies here?" Dea nodded her head in a way that meant yes of course that is what I meant.

"I can't destroy all the inventions that my mom made!" he shouted.

"Yes, that is what I want!" she said. _I guess I have to do those two things. This seems pretty easy I just hope mom will forgive for destroying the inventions._

"I'll accept this deal," said Danny walking toward the door.

"I am glad that you accept this, so a deal's a deal," Dea said with her usual evil smile.

"Yes, a deal's a deal," said Danny as he walked out the door, back into the ghost zone.


	11. Chapter Eleven

I give you _the long_ awaited ch.11 of A Dream Can Tell the Future.

Danny floated around the ghost zone in hopes of finding the doors that lead to a ghosts' layer. _How on Earth am I going to convince my enemies to come with me?_ He now approached a green door. He opened it slowly and peered inside.

"Skulker is back!" a ghost named Bob whispered.

"Quick fall asleep," a ghost named Bill said. Danny floated in further and looked around. He spotted wall with tons of pictures of him. _This must be Skulker's place._ He continued floating around the room unaware of the caged ghosts.

"Pssst!" said Bob.

"What!" said Bill.

"That's not Skulker!" Bob yelled as he was pointing to Danny.

"Huh?" Danny said as he turned around and faced the ghost who was looking at him.

"It's the-"

"Halfa," Bill said in awe.

"Um...excuse me Mr. Halfa, you do us a favor?" asked Bob.

"What kind of favor?" said Danny.

"Could you please let us out of these cages?" Bill said in an innocent tone.

"Sure," said the hybrid. Danny blasted the locks of and set all the ghost Skulker had captured. As each ghost was leaving they thanked Danny for his kindness. Once all the ghosts were gone Danny left, but little did he know that someone was watching him. He floated around the ghost zone for bit until he came upon three doors. The first one was red, the second blue, and the third purple. Using the must critical method known to man, Danny began...

"Ieany, meany, miny, moe..." the door he choose was...the blue one. Danny went towards it and opened it.

"Who's there?" said a rough voice.

"Uh..." was all Danny could say.

"'Uh' what kind of answer is that!" the voice spat, "What is your name?"

"Uh...I mean, my name is Danny Phantom," said the slightly scared halfa.

"Ah, yes the famous halfa, right? Come here I must tell you something of importance," said the voice.

"Hold on! First what is your and second why should I trust you?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"My name is Erin, you should trust me, because I know of your ordeal with the goddess, Dea Pravus," explained Erin. Danny nodded at the elderly woman and came closer to her.

"I have seen something horrible and it involves you."

"Me? Wait if it is about me being a servant to that crazed fruit loop then-"

"Actuallycoughno, something much more horrible. I am sorry, but I cannot tell what it is. I am forbidden and my time here is limited."

"Then can you tell me what I must do to change the future?"

"I need to know what Dea is having you do."

"Well, I have a deal with her, so I could get my family and friends back. The first part was to rally all my enemies; the second was to destroy my mom's inventions."

"Is that all?"

"Ye-no, I didn't hear the last part."

"Ah I see, well then. What you need to do is save these inventions: The Fenton thermos, fishing pole, ghost peeler, gloves and the portal."

"The portal?"

"The portal because, if you destroy it while in the ghost zone you will have no way out!" Danny looked at her and realized that she was fading away.

"What's happening to you?" Danny asked.

"My time is up. I have hope in you Danny Fenton." She faded away, and left Danny to think over what she had just said. He left the room and when he looked back the door had changed its color now it was black. He stared at the door for a second and then chose the one to his right.

When he opened the red door he was hit with the smell of roasted meat and sugary cakes. It was the layer of the Lunch Lady. Well Danny on the other hand didn't care if he got into fight with her, in truth he would me more than happy to dine on her doom.


End file.
